


Bull's-Eye

by Zyxst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archery, Clint's Got A Great Ass, Distractions, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Can anything distract Hawkeye from hitting a target?





	Bull's-Eye

Why did he need to practice? He's Hawkeye, gifted with uncanny marksmanship.

You scrolled through your phone. The flash startled you. How did you keep opening the camera app  
when your thumb was no where *near* that icon?

"You're distracting me."

You looked over at your boyfriend. He gave you a side eye while firing an arrow. You didn't need to  
look. "Am not," you grumbled.

He nocked and fired again. "You can stay home, you know."

"Yeah, but I like the view." His ass looked ten times better without clothes, but he didn't need to  
have his ego bolstered. He kept shooting until his quiver was emptied. He walked over to the targets  
and jerked the arrows free. As he walked back, you called out, "Have you ever missed?"

Clint thought for a bit, then shook his head. "Nope."

"Never ever?" He shook his head again. You stood and went over to him. Your arms slid around his  
waist. You leaned into his back, careful to keep your head on his right shoulder. "So, this wouldn't  
bother you?" 

He fired and struck dead center.

Your fingers tugged at the zipper of his leather vest, slowly drawing it down. His chest was warm  
to your touch as you caressed him. Thumbing his nipples, you asked, "What about this?"

A slight shudder but a well compensated bull's-eye.

With a hand on his right arm, you stalked around to face him. You kissed his mouth, dropping your  
lips down his body until you knelt with eyes leveled at his groin. Deftly you unbuckled his belt,   
unzipped his jeans, and slipped his cock and balls out over the waistband of his underwear. Biting  
your lip, you peered up to find him watching you. "Would this do it?" You sucked him into your hot  
mouth and pumped a hand along the base of his shaft. 

The eye contact grew unnerving. Your lashes fluttered downward until you felt his finger under your  
chin. "Keep looking at me," Clint whispered. You hummed and settled into your favorite position.  
You moved your arms to between his legs and cupped his ass cheeks in your palms. You kneaded the  
taut muscles, bobbing and sucking his cock with an occasional tonguing of his balls. Saliva pooled  
in your mouth. You swallowed, pushing your face firmly against his crotch. His breathing became more  
ragged each time you took him into your throat. "Ready?"

You gurgled your reply. He locked his gaze with yours as he drew and fired. He anchored his right  
hand along your neck and held you in place as he shot his load down your throat. Struggling to breathe,  
tears rolled down your cheeks while you swallowed what you could. The combination of spit and cum  
dripped along his shaft and you hurriedly lapped it up. A minute or two later, you'd cleaned and   
redressed him. The only evidence of your activity drying upon your face. You stood and turned to see  
the targets, but Clint pulled you back and kissed you.


End file.
